Light in the Darkness
by mucika69
Summary: this is a tragic/love story... a bit of romance a bit of fighting... a bit of Severus Snape ... will he find the light that will shine throught his life full of darkness or will he let her go? Severus S.   OC
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was already sitting in the great dining hall next to his friends. Everything seemed to be strangely quiet that evening and no one could precisely say what's going on. The professors and Headmaster were barely whispering to each other.

''Hermione do you have any idea what's going on?'' Harry turned to his friend.

''I'm afraid not. But I suspect it has something to do with the recent events on this magical school… I can't remember its name but I believe it's somewhere in Russia…''

''What events?'' Ron curiously turned his head to his other two friends.

''What events? Do you guys read any newspaper at all? It's everywhere! The Death Eaters have taken over this magical school and it's said that terrible things are happening there! Rumors say that the students there are being tortured in the most horrible ways possible!''

Harry looked confused: ''but why exactly are they doing this? And where are all the teachers or something?''

''You see, it's said that they've decided to show the world who's the true master or something like that, it's also something about taking revenge on an old grudge that Voldemort hold against their Headmaster… but the saddest thing is… that that school isn't any ordinary magical school.''

''What do you mean?'' Ron asked suspiciously.

''Well, children there… they go to school when they're only 4 years old. And they are trained their entire life, almost until 20. They're basically taught the same things as we are, but with more details…''

Harry looked horrified: ''so you're saying… that there are 4 year old kids right now being tortured by some fucking death eaters?''

Hermione just nodded and bow her head. Silence fell on the group of three friends.

Dumbledore slowly stand up and silence fell over the whole hall. It was in the middle of November and some rare snowflakes were lazily falling down from the night sky.

''Dear students… I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I'm afraid there are some things that can't be kept hidden from you. As you have all probably heard of the recent events in the WAMA, or in the Wizarding Academy of Martial Arts… there are some things I have to reveal to you.''

Dumbledore took a deep breath and took a long look across the dining hall.

''WAMA was taken over by the Death Eaters. There are kids old from 4 to 20 years. We don't even expect a half of them to survive. But those few who were able to somehow escape, to save themselves from the hands of the murders… Those lucky few will be from this day on attending our school, as it is the safest place around. I want you to greet them nicely and accept them as they're among us from the very beginning. They've been through a very stressful, horrifying situation so please be kind enough and let them rest a little, before you start asking them questions.''

Whisper was heard from every single table in the hall. Excitement and fear were seen in the students' eyes. But not even the professors could stay calm.

Suddenly the doors to the hall open widely.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked straight to the doors, where a tall man was standing. He was wearing heavy leather coat, his hair was hidden under a hat made of arctic fox, and his dark mustache was frozen in one ice cube. Behind him there was standing 15 student, boys and girls, but all of them were above 17 years old.

''Alexei… I'm so glad you have made it.'' Dumbledore greeted the tall man. The man just nodded his head. They were lead to the middle of the hall where usually the first-classes were standing, waiting to be sorted. Dumbledore turned to the students: ''Students, I'd like to present you the Headmaster of WAMA, Sir Alexei.'' Than he turned to him again: ''is that everything that's left?''

Alexei: ''I'm afraid it is Albus. The kids… they were the first to be killed.''

Dumbledore bowed his head for a moment.

''If that's how it is… I suggest we quickly sort your students into houses. They're probably starving. Minerva…'' Dumbledore couldn't finish his sentence. Sound of high heels echoed through the hall. Sobs of a child crying were heard here and there and tired whispers of other people as well.

There, at the doors of the Great Hall, were suddenly standing 8 students. 4 boys in the age from 15 to 19, and 4 girls. Two of them seemed to be somewhere around 17, and were holding hands. Behind them stood the third girl, the one wearing high heels and holding a 4 year old girl in her arms, which was now quietly sobbing and hiding her face behind the other girls' long blonde hair.

Headmaster Alexei turned to them and started walking towards them, clearly shocked: ''Kira… you… how? How on earth…?'' he was speechless. The little sobbing girl suddenly turned around, jumped on the floor and ran towards Alexei screaming ''papa!''

Dumbledore gave out a small relieved smile and turned back to the students: ''Well now, where were we? Ah, the hat… thank you Severus.''

Severus Snape brought him the hat in the mean time. He slowly started walking towards the group of the students that just came. The girl in high heels seemed so familiar… but he couldn't place her. He gave a quick look all of them, searching for serious injuries. ''How come none of you is badly injured?'' he asked one of them. The boy just turned around to look at the blond girl: ''she saved me. She saved all of us.''

Severus looked at the girl and moved towards her. She wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the ceiling. Nothing seemed to bother her. But she was the one that was obviously badly injured. Blood was almost flowing from somewhere underneath the dress she was wearing. Her lips were torn and black bruises were visible all over her hand, neck and even on her face.

Severus came to her and slowly held her hand in his own. She averted her glance into him. Eyes were blue as looking at an iceberg. She looked at him and Severus felt as if she saw directly into his soul. He felt her hand tightening the grip and than she collapsed. She fell straight into his arms and he lifted her up bridal-style.

He turned around to Dumbledore: ''I'll be taking her to the ambulance.'' With those words he turned on his heels and carried a tiny body dressed in nothing but a short black dress, wearing high heel boots and a necklace, through the doors of the great hall. Long blond hair was floating behind him proportionately with his cloak.


End file.
